ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Orphan Cub
Orphan Cub is the first episode of Leopards: Cats of Majesty created by AndrewShilohJeffery. Synopsis 1: A newborn mellanistic leopard cub is cradled in the arms of his mother. In the distance, the father of the young cub is watching his mate and son proudly before he walks away. TITLE CARD: A WEEK LATER 2A: On a warm evening, the young cub can both walk and see, as he walks towards his mother for milk. B: as the cub drinks, the mother leopard hears the roar of another leopard on the other side of the valley. All of a sudden, a fire mysteriously starts near the mother Leopards den. C: The mother leopard gets her cub across the river and into a nearby cave to protect him from the flames. She is able to get her cub to safety, but in the process slips off the edge of a cliff and falls into the river. 3A: The next morning, A coalition of Leopard twins find the cub alive. One of them suggests eating the newborn, but the other convinces his brother to take him to the Oldest Leopard in the forest, OKENYE. B: The Twins arrive at Okenye’s den to show him the newborn Leopard they found on the edge of their territory. Okenye recognizes the cub as the son of his niece, Nwa Chi. Okenye suggests taking him to live with his Aunt ORU to be raised until he comes of age. The three Adult leopards make the journey across the Savanna until they arrive at an aged Baobab tree in the Northern Forest. 4A: Okenye climbs the tree, with the cub in his mouth and greets his younger niece. B: Okenye tells Oru of what happened to his sister and asks that she cares for the cub of her deceased sister. Oru agrees and names the cub CHIBUEZE. Okenye leaves, as we see that Oru herself is nursing two cubs of her own, UDO and OKWUKWE. TITLE CARD: THREE MONTHS LATER 5A: A few months later, the three cubs have grown into healthy cubs. Okwukwe and Chibueze stumble upon a young leopardess roaming on the edge of the rainforest. Chibueze is lovestruck by her while Okwukwe prepares to pounce on her. B: Okwukwe pounces, but the young leopardess counter attacks and has the young male leopard pinned to the ground. Chibueze follows after his brother but refrains from attacking the leopardess. C: The leopardess introduces herself as IHUNANYA and before she can say anymore, a a pair of teenage lions come out of the grass to attack the trio. Okwukwe runs out of fear while Chibueze and Ihunanya stand their ground. Okwukwe, realizing that his brother could be killed, goes to his mother for help and runs as fast as he can to his mom. 6A: Okwukwe finds both his mother and his sister near their den drinking from the river. Okwukwe tells Oru that Chibueze is in danger and she rushes to the rescue. B: Meanwhile, Chibueze and Ihunanya have managed to hold their ground against the lions, as Chibueze scratched one lion on the cheek while Ihunanya has been able to outrun the other teenager. All of a sudden, an adult female comes out of the grass and chases the young lions away. 7A: Oru and the other cubs arrive at the scene and find Chibueze alive and safe. Oru scolds Chibueze for being on the savanna without her protection, when she is interrupted by Ihunanya, who states that she is the reason he came onto the grasslands. ''' '''B: Ihunanyas mother ICHU NTA joins the scene and introduces Ihunanya as her daughter and tells her old friend of news about the Okpukpe of Mmehie. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot episode Category:Pilots